


you never know what will happen

by cptbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Party, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbbarnes/pseuds/cptbbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sam, why do I have to go to one of Stark’s parties?“ </p><p>“Because I said so!”, is Sam’s simple answer. Steve rolls his eyes and fidgets with the buttons of his shirt. “I don’t even know anyone there!”</p><p>He hears Sam sighing in the other room. “You know Nat, Steve!” In the corner of his eyes Steve sees that Sam is now leaning against the doorframe. “You know, that’s also a thing. Why don’t you just go with your girlfriend?” Steve asks and takes a last look in the mirror.</p><p>“She is also bringing a friend. Come on now!” Sam points at his watch to tell Steve that they’re going to be late. Late to a party he doesn’t even want to go. Now Steve is the one who sighs and puts on his shoes and a jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never know what will happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedM/gifts).



> So Marie, this is your christmas present from me! Since I don't know if I will find some time tomorrow, I decided to upload it now. I really hope you'll like it!  
> Merry Christmas! <3
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this! :)

„Sam, why do I have to go to one of Stark’s parties?“

“Because I said so!”, is Sam’s simple answer. Steve rolls his eyes and fidgets with the buttons of his shirt. “I don’t even know anyone there!”

He hears Sam sighing in the other room. “You know Nat, Steve!” In the corner of his eyes Steve sees that Sam is now leaning against the doorframe. “You know, that’s also a thing. Why don’t you just go with your girlfriend?” Steve asks and takes a last look in the mirror.

“She is also bringing a friend. Come on now!” Sam points at his watch to tell Steve that they’re going to be late. Late to a party he doesn’t even want to go. Now Steve is the one who sighs and puts on his shoes and a jacket.

They take the cab which is already waiting in front of their apartment. Steve is playing with his fingers on his lap and turns to Sam after a while. “But why is she bringing someone else?” Sam is touching the bridge of his nose before he answers, “Because that guy is like you. He is a workaholic like you. He needs to leave his apartment at least once in his lifetime like you!”

“I’m not a … “, Steve starts put Sam is putting a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you dare deny it, Rogers!” He is giving in with a nod and Sam takes away his hand. The cab is coming to a halt in front of the Stark tower and Steve just wants to run away.

This is totally not his scene. A lot of rich people who will only talk about money and money and money.  And who think they’re the best people on earth. But Sam’s girlfriend Natasha works for Stark and she invited them.

“Oh, there is Nat!”, Sam says and is waving so she can also see them. The moment she sees Sam her face lightens up and you can totally see how much she loves him. And you can see the same thing on Sam’s face. “Hey, you two”, she greets them. Nat gives Sam a short kiss and hugs Steve afterwards.

And then she is stepping to the side to introduce the guy she came with. “This is James!” Steve can’t believe what he sees. That guy – James – is the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Sparkling grey eyes, bright smile and his hair is in a bun at the back of his head.

He is holding his hand out to Steve and he takes it. James’ skin feels incredibly warm. “I… I’m Steve”, he stutters and Steve wants to punch himself. Why is he acting like a teenager? Oh, maybe because James looks like a wet dream.

James gives him one of his bashful smiles and shakes Sam’s hand. “So, you’re the friend who also needs to leave his house?” James turns back to Steve and all he can do is just nod. “How about a drink?” James offers and points with his head to the bar.

Steve follows him and can’t stop himself from staring at James’ ass. They’re taking a seat at the bar and James orders them a beer. They clink their bottles and both take a sip. “Oh, and please call me Bucky. Nat is the only one who calls me James and I hate it.”

“But Bucky for James doesn’t make any sense”, is Steve’s quick response and he hates himself for that. He feels so ashamed that he takes another long sip from his beer. And Bucky? Bucky just giggles a bit and combs through his hair with his fingers. “Buchanan is my middle name.”

“James Buchanan? Like the president?” Bucky smiles and Steve can feel that the tips of his ears are turning red. “Yes, but don’t ask. So what do you do for a living?” he asks and turns his whole body to Steve.

Steve takes a deep breath and tries not to stare at Bucky’s face. “I draw. Portraits, book covers and sometimes comic books. I mean I draw everything.” Bucky nods and plays absentmindedly with the label on his bottle. “That’s interesting. I’m a writer.”

And now Steve is staring at him with an open mouth. He’d have never guessed that the guy across from him is a fucking writer. “Maybe you can draw a cover for one of my books”, he says and winks at Steve before he takes the last sip of his beer.

Steve feels the blush all over his body. He is very sure that Bucky is flirting with him and he likes it. They’re talking the whole evening and nothing can stop them from brushing each other fingers or slipping one hand on the knee from the other one.

“Hey”, Sam’s voice comes closer and Steve takes his hand from Bucky’s leg and he is very sure that he could see disappointment flashing over his face. Both turn their heads to Sam and Nat who are now standing next to them. “We thought about heading home. James, I’m going to Sam if that’s okay for Steve.”

Moments like this make Steve hate that he is living with his best friend. Nat looks expectantly at him and he really can’t say no to this. He wanted to say something when he hears Bucky clearing his throat.

Steve turns to him and suddenly Bucky looks very shy. “Maybe you want to come to me. I could show you the book I’m working on. I mean, you don’t have to.” It’s impossible for Steve to hide his smile. “I would love to”, he answers and the look on Bucky’s face is so full of joy that Steve has to turn away.

All four of them leave the party and say goodbye to each other outside the Stark tower. “Good night!” Steve wishes before Sam and Nat drive away with a cab. Bucky suggests that they could walk to his apartment.

And that’s what they are doing. They are walking hand in hand down the empty pavements. It’s unbelievable how good Steve’s hand fits to Bucky’s. “Are you cold?” Bucky asks and strokes Steve’s hand with his thumb.

Steve shrugs and says, “A bit. But it’s okay.” For him it’s okay, but obviously not for Bucky. They stop and he is putting his scarf around Steve’s neck and smiles at him. Steve hides his face in the soft scarf and breathes in Bucky’s scent.

When they arrive at Bucky’s apartment he shows Steve the latest book he is working on.  While Steve is reading the pages he starts to press little kisses on the blonde’s neck.  “Buck, I… I can’t concentrate”, Steve stutters.

Bucky is looking straight at him. “You already have nickname for my nickname, huh?” And even before Steve can say anything Bucky’s lips are on his. Buck tastes like beer and those peanuts he ate at the bar, but there is something that’s very addictive. Steve guesses that this is just Bucky.

If they end this night in Bucky’s bedroom then nobody needs to know except them. But what everybody needs to know is that both are very thankful that their friends dragged them to this party.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write a second part for that, you can tell me. 
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://stevnrogrs.tumblr.com)! :)  
> oh, and i'm still looking for a beta reader who's a native speaker ._.


End file.
